The Battle of Los Angeles
by Kyizi
Summary: Cordelia finds out about Darla... (C/A)


The Battle of Los Angeles

The Battle of Los Angeles

By Kyizi

****

Disclaimer: I'm only playing, don't sue.

****

Rating: PG

****

Spoilers: Season 2.

****

Notes: This is from a **CHALLENGE **from my fellow nutter Blue Zen and our friend Heliona. We were each challenged to write a fic with a particular pair of people and use as many titles from a chosen music genre as we could in 1000 words. Heliona had to do W/S with punk rock music, Blue Zen had to use Wes and Giles with her David Bowie/Queen etc CD's and I had to do a C/A fic and raid my Offspring/Rage ATM/Type O Negative etc CDs...this is what I came up with! :) 

****

Dedication: To my fellow Nutters of the Apocalypse Stevie-Jane, Kath and Chelle and to my luvly friends Helen and Laura cuz they're my inspiration. :)

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Cordelia?"

"Sorry, I was a million miles away."

"What is that?" 

"What this?" she asked holding up the bowl, "Chocolate starfish and the hotdog flavoured water."

"Hot dog?"

"Yeah, it's some new health kick thing, it's good for you...well according to my magazine. I'm beginning to think they lie. Nothing that tastes this gross could be _good_ for your health." 

"You don't want to believe things you read in magazine's, Cordelia."

"But I learn lots of good stuff."

"Like...?"

"Like," she picked up the magazine, "The Glorious Liberation of the People's Technocratic Republic of Vinnland by the Combined Forces of the United Territories of Europa."

"What?"

"I have no idea."

"So where are Gunn and Wesley?"

"I think they went out to some bar last night. I was gonna call in but after last time..."

"What happened last time?"

"You've never seen them after a night out, have you?" Angel shook his head, "Gunn thought he was some kind of American bad ass but looked more like an early mornin' stoned pimp and Wes...dark and grey, that's all I'm saying...that and he looked a bit like a platypus."

"You think Wes looks like a platypus?"

"When he has a hang over, oh yeah...smells like one too."

"Cordy, how do you know what...you know what, I don't want to know." Angel removed a blood bag from the fridge.

"I think I finally figured you out." Cordelia continued.

"Figured me out?" 

"Yeah, what it is that drives you. It's simple, blood, sugar, sex, magik." Angel choked, "Bad blood?" she asked frowning.

"So," he cleared his throat. "What's this really about?"

"Truth? I'm broke."

"You just got paid, didn't you?"

"I'm still broke, nimrod."

"So, why don't you get a job?"

"I thought I had a job. Or are we fired again?"

"No!...I...I think I'll go get the paper."

"Yeah, in that sun, you could become a lovely fireball. Sorry Angel, ashes in the fall is just not a good look."

"I knew that...trust me."

"Trust? Believe me, Angel, trust is _not_ something you want to get into with me right now."

Angel winced. He had hoped she would let it drop...well, prayed actually. He had known it would happen, he was just surprised she'd acted as if everything was fine until now. He only wished he could have told her...she shouldn't have found out the way she did...not from the bitches mouth.

"I could have lied."

"You did lie."

"Cordy, just...stay calm."

"Yeah, calm like a bomb."

"I'd only just got you back, I didn't want you to reject me."

"Yeah, and yet ya keep on giving me more reasons to do just that. But, yeah, sure, it'll be ok. I'm living in chaos, Angel. You just keep pushing me away. You think you can just runaway whenever you want and come crawling back into my life. Well, not this time Sir psycho sexy. Don't go off wandering and try to loose your soul again because while you're out livin it up, I will not be left behind to pick up the pieces."

"Then don't pick it up. You won't need to. I won't go down that road again, Cordelia."

"Hello, denial revisited. It's redundant, Angel...I've heard it before."

"Look, my point is, way down the line, I don't want to be by myself. I'm fed up walking alone...I don't want to be forgotten."

"Then you should have thought about that before you slept with your skanky ho of a sire."

"I'm sorry, Cordelia, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Well sorry is just not good enough."

"I know what I did was wrong."

"Well, a lesson learned is all good and well, Angel, but not only did you _fire_ us when you needed us most, but you _slept_ with Darla...you could have killed us all."

"I know and if I could do something to take back what I did, I would. Anything, and I would do it in an instant..."

"Wake up and take a look around, Angel. This is _not_ something that you can just fix with some new clothes. You slept with Darla and you _lied_ about it all along. You want to go back and change things? Well, I wanna go back too. I wanna go back and open my eyes for ever trusting you again. I'm not just about to forgive and forget. I need to get angry, so just let me break stuff, okay?"

"Show me what you got."

"What?" she took a deep breath, "Look, you go into brood mode all the time and nothing else matters. I can't do anything. But I can do even less when you lie to me...I can't do anything."

"You don't need to. I can't change the world, Cordelia, all I can see is world coming down. Everything dies. In the end, the meaning of life is love...the meaning of my life, is you. I don't want to get to the end and see that everyone I love is dead and I didn't even let them know. I want you bad...I need you...Cordy, you're the one. There's nobody like you makes me smile, I want to be with you. You're all I want."

"You mean that?" Cordelia frowned, moving towards him.

"With all my heart. I love you to death."

"Not something this girl wants to hear."

"Sorry. And, about Darla..."

"Water under the bridge...well till you kiss me anyway, then you sleep now in the fire."

He smirked at her and nodded.

"We do this my way."

"Fine," he smiled and moved closer.

"So, no sex. I don't want this to be another case of look to your orb for warning. Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled, "So...I can consider you my significant other?"

"Geez, Angel, get with it. My generation like to call it girlfriend." 

"So we're together?"

"The righteous and the wicked."

"Who's who?"

Cordelia wagged her eyebrows at him, "Wouldn't you like to know. Now getcha groove on and come give me a little nookie."

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END

Okay, I think I have to win this! Exactly 1000 words and, come on, I got 66 titles (67 if you include the title!) including that HUGE one! Here's the list so that you can make sure I didn't cheat! And, Chelle, I DID get "Why Don't You Get A Job In" :op

****

The Offspring

Million Miles Away   
Why Don't You Get A Job?  
Living in Chaos  
Don't Pick It Up  
Denial Revisited  
Change the World  
The Meaning of Life  
Want You Bad  
All I Want  
All Along  
Way Down the Line

****

Limp Bizkit

Chocolate Starfish and the Hotdog Flavoured Water  
Hot Dog  
It'll Be Ok  
Nookie   
A Lesson Learned  
I'm broke  
Getcha Groove On  
The One  
Take A Look Around  
Don't go off Wandering  
Significant Other  
Show Me What You Got  
My Generation  
Break Stuff  
My Way  
No Sex  
There's Nobody Like You  
Trust?  
Livin It Up

****

Type O Negative

The Glorious Liberation of the People's Technocratic Republic of Vinnland by the Combined Forces of the United Territories of Europa

World Coming Down   
Everything Dies   
Everyone I Love is Dead  
Love You to Death

****

Kid Rock

American Bad Ass  
Early Mornin' Stoned Pimp  
Dark and Grey  
Paid  
I Wanna Go Back  
Ya Keep On

****

Green Day

Platypus  
Reject  
Redundant  
Nimrod  
All the Time  
Walking Alone  
Take Back

****

Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magik  
I Could Have Lied  
The Righteous and the Wicked  
Sir Psycho Sexy  
Under the Bridge

****

Ministry

Bad Blood

****

Rage Against the Machine

The Battle of Los Angeles  
Ashes in the Fall  
Calm Like A Bomb  
Sleep Now in the Fire  
Wake Up

****

Linkin Park

Pushing Me Away  
Runaway   
Crawling  
With You  
By Myself  
Forgotten  
In the End

****

Monster Magnet

Look to Your Orb for Warning


End file.
